Naruto Generations
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: The daily lives of the Naruto offspring. Watch as they follow in their parents footsteps.
1. Chapter 1

A new story yay!

* * *

Fifteen year old Kaiko a chunin from Konoha, walked home after a four-week mission to Suna. Brushing back her midnight black hair, a trait from her horrid mother, all she wanted to do was go home and sleep or maybe grab a bite to eat but after an encounter with one of her secret admirers, she backed out on getting something to eat. Her stomach growled in protest, the girl sighed, Kaiko loved to eat but her very, very, very petite body said otherwise.

_'I hate my life.'_

Kaiko walked until she was at the main entrance of her home and walked in quietly since it was three in morning. Quietly as she could, she took off her shoes and removed her ninja gear, Kaiko silently walked to through the main hall and just about made it to the staircase when she heard footsteps from behind. Swiftly she turned around and made a hand sign but stopped when she saw her father holding his hands up in a panic mode.

"Woah Kaiko calm down," He said quickly.

The girl giggled," Sorry daddy, I guess I'm still in chunin mode."

He patted her head," It's okay, I left some food in your room, in case you were hungry."

The teen hugged her father and walked up to her room, she found a large bowl of steaming BBQ pork. She happily ate the meat in one sitting and ran to her bathroom to see if she gained any weight. She stripped and looked at her mirror to see if she did, sadly she still looked as petite as ever.

_'I hate being the black sheep of the Akimichi clan.'_

* * *

Kaiko Akimichi, the beloved daughter of Choji, after she was born though her mother ran off with another man leaving Choji to raise the little girl himself. She has black hair and her fathers eyes. Although she's loved by her father, the clan is puzzled by her physic since everyone is chubby. It was confirmed to be a birth defect that happens once in a genration but she doesn't let that slow her down, she's capable of doing her clans jutsus.

R&R please

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A new story yay!

* * *

"Minato, Kushina get back here right now!~!" yelled several chunin as they chased a pair of twin kids.

They wore orange pants and black shirt, the boy had spiky dark blue hair and bright blue eyes along with sun kissed skin while his sister had a hime cut hairstyle but her hair was blond and she had white eyes while her skin was milky white. They ran from their pursuers giggled, they had spray paint cans in their hands, they had just vandalized the Hokage faces.

"You'll neva take us alive losers," Kushina yelled with a wide foxy grin following her big brother.

They ran past a wall while the chunin ran after them, then they emerged from the wall.

"They always fall for that trick," Minato snickered.

"They'll never get us dattebayo," young Kushina added.

The kids were so sure of themselves that they didn't see a figure of red and white approach them angry.

"OH YEA KIDS!`?"

Minato and Kushina jumped and landed on their butts and looked up at an angry Naruto Uzumaki.

"Where did you come from dad?" The blonde girl asked looking at her father.

Naruto had a tick on his brow," Never mind that," the orange Hokage said," Why are you kids playing hookey from class again?"

"We felt like it," The twins said monotonically.

The man growled and soon a man with long brown hair and blue eyes landed behind him," You found them father?"

'Great perfect big brother.'

"I did Neji you can go home now."

Neji nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And wait until your mother hears about this," Naruto said with a sigh and grabbed the two of them by the ears, dragging them home.

* * *

Neji Uzumaki. The oldest son of Naruto and Hinata, he was named after his cousin who died a hero during the war. He looks like Neji with some looks but he has his fathers eyes. He is about the same age as Kaiko and a Jonin.

Minato and Kushina Uzumaki. Twin siblings named after their grandparents, they like anything that has to so with pranks*cough* apple don't fall far from the tree*cough* they are about twelve years old and constanly play hooky from school. They hate it when they are treated like royalty because of who their father is so they constanly try to make themselves their own person. They have a bit of a infereiority complex on Neji.

The three siblings LOVE ramen

R&R please

JA ^^


End file.
